


Thanksgiving Shopping

by CopperKitty335



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperKitty335/pseuds/CopperKitty335
Summary: Cody and Noel are shopping for thanksgiving.~~~~~It's incredibly short, but I felt a sudden burst of motivation to write.





	Thanksgiving Shopping

“Noel, make sure to grab milk,” Cody ordered, pushing the cart almost lazily. He scanned the shelves for the cranberry sauce, while Noel started down at his phone. 

“Yup.” Noel didn't raise his eyes to Cody's.

“Oh, and a vibrator. Your dick isn't doing it for me anymore.” 

“Yeah.” Noel replied. Cody shook his head, turning the cart towards the refrigerated section so he could grab the milk before he forgot. 

“Also, grab some rope. I think that I could get away with strangling you better than stabbing you.”

“Makes sense.” Cody bit back another sigh. He did his best to ignore the dirty look a middle-aged woman sent his way. 

“Are you going to help me with this, or just gonna spend the day on your phone?” Cody questioned, heading towards the canned food section. If he remembered correctly, Noel's mother loved corn, but not peas. Maybe. 

“Sorry babe, I was texting my side man.” Noel shut off his phone, stuffing it in his back pocket. 

“Oh yeah?” Cody cocked his eyebrow up. He reached up for the canned corn. His fingertips barely brushed the can before Cody gave in and stood on his tippy-toes. 

“Yup. He's 6'3”, and doesn't have a receding hairline.” Noel joked, grinning at Cody when he flipped him off.

“Well you better text him that your sleeping with him tonight then,” Cody tossed the can into the cart, heading towards the shelves with various brands of bread. 

“Oh, come on babe.” Noel leaned towards him, his chest meeting Cody's back. He placed a chaste kiss against his cheek, before nuzzling his face into the crook of the comedian’s neck. “If it helps any, you suck my dick way better than he does.” His voice was muffled by Cody's neck. 

Even if Cody was trying to act annoyed, he couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him. “What'll help would be grabbing the pumpkin pie, an aisle down,” Cody shot back, pulling two bags of bread down from the shelf. 

“I got you babe,” Noel pulled away, walking ahead of him. Cody continued to push the cart, heading towards the aisle with potatoes. 

A half hour passed before they were checking out. A teenager looking ready to kill someone slowly placed their groceries in the bags. 

“Wait, Codes, we forgot a couple things,” Noel turned, looking ready to walk away. 

“What?”

“A vibrator and rope.” 

The punch Noel got in response was worth it. Especially since Cody was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I am aware that it sucked, but whatever. Also, there is no indentation because I can't figure out how to do it.


End file.
